The Cat's Call
by Relix Nova
Summary: After getting a strange Cat shaped necklace from a mysterious shop owner, Ryan starts to relize some changes around him. But ever time he relizes those changes he dies, just how does he survive
1. Chapter 1

OoC: Ok you guys have heard me mention this halloween story for a while now but now I actually have an idea so... let's get started shall we

Most people usually wouldn't belive me if I told them this but what your about to read is 100% absolutly true, It all started last halloween, actually it was a week before halloween. Me and my friend Xion were walking to the mall trying to find costumes for halloween, and thats when it all went down hill

Mall

"hmmm" Xion said looking at the various costumes "I can't decide what I'm going to be" Xion turned toward Ryan "What are you going to be" Xion asked. "I don't know" Ryan said "Besides this is the womens department for costumes I'll find mine later". "Ok fine" Xion said continuing to look. "how about a vampire" Xion asked. "Too overdone" Ryan said. "A werewolf?" "Too easy" "Devil?" "You went as that last year". "Agh Fine" Xion said grabing Ryan by the arm and draged him.

"What are you doing" Ryan said. "C'mon let's go find your costume first maybe it'll get me an idea" Xion said draging Ryan through the store.

Costume: Mens department

Ryan sighed looking at all the costumes. (She does this every year) Ryan thought. (when she can't decide she let's me pick out a costume then finds another costume to match it). "Well c'mon chose one" Xion said. Ryan looked at Xion. She's a black haired girl with a perky personallity. She wares a black and pink striped t-shirt with black pants. her shoes were a birght orange.

"ugh" Ryan said looking at the costumes again. (This will take forever) Ryan thought. "aww can't decide" Xion said "Let's get some food It'll help you think" Xion started walking toward the entrence to the store.

Food court

Ryan had a burger with large fries on the plate infront of him. Xion had a large shake. "So find anything that caught your intrest" Xion asked in between sips. "nothing special just costumes most people have dressed as for 1000s of years" Ryan said taking a large bite of his burger. "The worse part of halloween is finding a costume, the rest of it is pretty easy" Xion said.

Ryan started looking around the food court. "Hey are you listening" Xion asked. A store caught Ryan's eye. It was a solid black color, brick walling, with a spiderweb looking door, the windows were tinted a blackish color

On the top of the store was a sign writen in big red bloddy leters. ("The horor house") Ryan thought.

"hey what ya looking at" Xion asked moving her gaze to match Ryan's. "Hey that looks promising" Xion said "C'mon" Xion grabed Ryan's hand and started pulling him toward the store. "Xion wait my burger" Ryan said

Horor house

A terrifying scream came out from the depts of the store as Ryan and Xion walked in. "Whoa coool" Xion said looking at various halloween decorations, costumes, and various nicknacks. "Ryan we should have came here first". "This skeleton looks so real" Xion said reaching out for it. Ryan turned away looking at various jewery. There was a spider ring, a bracelet that looked like a catapiller, and finally a strange necklace with rocky runes over it.

The necklace had a cat shaped rock hanging from it. Ryan picked it up and examined it. (how strange) Ryan thought. "AH IT'S GOT ME, IT'S GOING TO RIP MY ARM OFF" Xion yelled.

Chapter 1 finished OoC: Let me know what you think and any ideas on improvement will gladly be taken into concerderation.


	2. Chapter 2

OoC: Alright it's halloween and time for the next chapter.

Ryan turned around surprised by Xion's suddenly outburst. "Gotcha" Xion said laughing as she put the skeletons hand back. "Not funny" Ryan said trying not to laugh. "Hmm whatcha got there" Xion asked looking at the necklace in Ryan's hand.

"Oh nothing" Ryan said. "Hey whats with all the noise" A tall 18 browned haired boy said as he came out from the back of the store. He wore a black t-shirt with a red skull, A light brown jacket over the shirt, HIs blue jeans had several cuts across them. On his head was a black ski cap just barely above his forhead. He had a gotee in the middle of his chin.

"Sorry" Xion said "Just scaring my friend here". Xion pointed at Ryan. "Well don't make a habit of it" The boy said. "Excuse me" Ryan said "Hmm" The boy reponded. "How much for this" Ryan said holding up the necklace. The boys eyes went wide for a second then went back to normal. He rushed over to Ryan.

"You don't want that necklace dude" The boy said "Some crazy s*** has happened to the people who bought that". "What kinda stuff" Ryan said a little scared "And more importantly who are you". "I'm Wane" The boy said "and I'm the owner of this store here". "Well it's nice to meet you Wane" Xion said. "Was I talking to you" Wane said. Xion looked angry and looked away.

"They say that necklace is cursed" Wane said " Cursed by Akuma no yona neko" "Demon cat?" Ryan asked. "Well somebody has been doing his homework" Wane said sacasticly "Now Skuma no yona neko is the cat of the Reaper himself, Just like it's master Skuma no yona wanders the world seeking out it's next victim." "Sounds scary" Ryan said grining.

"Whats with the grin kid" Wane said. "Oh nothing, but you want me to believe there is actually a Demon cat heh you would have beter luck convincing me theres a tooth fairy" Ryan said. "Skuma no yona is not to be taken lightly" Wane said. "Yeah well I'm not afraid of cats" Ryan said. "It's true, my cat loves him" Xion said. Wane glared at her. "Sorry" Xion said as she turned away again.

"Skuma no yona is said to kill it's victims 9 times, each time is worse than the last" Wane said "Trust me you don't want this necklace". "How much" Ryan said. "What... are you insane didn't you hear a word of what I just said" Wane said. "how... much" Ryan said in a more serious tone. "ugh fine you know what just take it" Wane said "As Long as I don't have to carry out this conversation any longer" Wane walked behind the counter and leaned back in a chair.

Ryan and Xion started walking toward the front of the store. "Wait" Wane said. "What" Ryan said turning around. "Whats your name kid" Wane asked. "Ryan, Ryan Draco" Ryan said as he left. "And I'm Xion" Xion said. "Again not talking to you Drama diva" Wane said. Xion hmphed and left.

(That kid has no idea what he's getting himself into) Wane thought (Pitty he seemed like such a nice kid).

Central Mall

"So..." Xion said. "So...?" Ryan said. "Do you really think it's haunted" Xion said looking at the necklace around Ryan's neck. "Probally... .NOT" Ryan said "C'mon the Demon cat thing was just a way to scare us Xion, don't think about it too hard" Ryan said. "Well Skuma no yona neko sounds awful, I bet his fur is covered in blood, his eyes the deepest shade of red, and the glint off his teeth will be the last thing you see before he kills you" Xion said

"C'mon Xion thats going overboard" Ryan said (Xion always had a wild Imagination) Ryan thought. "Well... let's just get our costumes and get outa here" Xion said "have you decided on a costume". "Yeah I think I might go as a cat, a black cat" Ryan said. "Cool, I guess I'll go old school with the witch costume" Xion said. "Well it's getting late we'll pick up the costumes tomorrow ok" Ryan said. "Ok" Xion said "See you tomorrow Ryan" Xion ran toward the front of the mall.

(Well that was easy) Ryan thought as he turned around "Hmm" Ryan said his gaze met with a black cat. The cat had golden colored eyes, and it's fur was as black as night. "Hey where did you come from" Ryan said bending down looking at the cat. The cat meowed. "Huh" Ryan said as the meow echoed in his head. (What,, was ... that) Ryan thought as the echoing stoped. "HEY WATCH OUT" A fat man yelled from the top of the steps. Ryan looked up just in time to see a hog dog cart come tumbling down the stairs.

Ryan tried to move but couldn't it was like his legs were frozen to the ground. The cat grined evily at Ryan and backed up. The cart hit Ryan on the head and pined him to the ground. "GAHHH" Ryan let out a cry of pain. He could hear people muttering and whispering as he faded out of counsiness. Suddenly the cat meowed again it seemed to be louder than the whole drifted into uncounsiness.


	3. Chapter 3

OoC: I get bored easily but I won't let that stop me from posting

Ryan jolted up. His head was in a daze and his eyes blured. He slowly looked around. He was in his bed, at his house, in his room. "How...How did I end up here" Ryan said confused. "Last thing I remember... was a black cat then... nothing" Ryan moved and got out of bed. A sharp stinging in his hand caused him to yelp with pain.

Ryan looked at the back of his right hand. There was some sort of black claw like mark on it. The stinging turned to a slight burn. "What the... what was that" Ryan said. Suddenly the phone rang. Ryan jumped at the sound, it sounded louder and more clearer than yesterday. Ryan walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello" Ryan said. "Hey Ryan" Xion's voice said from the phone "Whats the matter just got out of bed". "Actually... yes" Ryan said "Listen I had this strange dream last night". "YOUR LATE" Xion yelled. "Huh what" Ryan said confused. "You promised we'd pick out costumes today c'mon" Xion said. "It's morning" Ryan said. "It's 2 in the afternoon Ryan" Xion said

"Did I sleep for that long" Ryan asked. "C'mon you know I hate waiting" Xion said. The phone made a click. "She hung up" Ryan said putting the phone down "Beter hurry, I don't want her to be angry when were looking for costumes" Ryan walked to the living room. Empty as usuall. "ugh" Ryan said looking at the living room. (If only dad was alive maybe the house would seem more fun) Ryan thought as he put on his shoes and headed out the door.

Mall

"Bout time you showed up" Xion said as Ryan ran up to her out of breath. "Well sorry I had to get some lunch on the way over" Ryan said. Ryan was dressed in a black vest, with a yellow shirt underneath, His pants were black with all sorts of red vien like lines over them. His shoes were a dark red color with yellow straps. "I see your still wearing that necklace" Xion said. "Huh" Ryan said as he looked at his neck.

The cat necklace was hanging around his neck. "I didn't relize it was there" Ryan said. (Wait, so does that mean it wasn't a dream, did I actually DIE) Ryan thought a little freaked out. "Ryan, whats wrong your face looks pale" Xion said. "Nothing" Ryan said. "Are you still thinking about that story Wane told you about that necklace"

(Xion... she sees through me everytime) Ryan thought. "Well shouldn't we get those costumes, we don't want to have the cheap bargin bin items do we" Ryan said quickly changing the subject. "oh yeah c'mon" Xion ran toward a costume shop.

(Whew that was close) Ryan thought.

Costume shop

Xion was staring into the mirror trying on diferent witches hats. She put on one with a big black spider in it, another with a web like design all over it, and finally a traditional witches hat with a beltbuckle right across the middle of it. "Hmmm it's kinda hard to tell" Xion said "What do you think Ryan" Ryan was staring at the ground. (Could there,, nah it's impossible If I died then I shouldn't be here right now, should I?).

"Ryan!" Xion yelled angerly. Ryan was quickly brough out of his thorughts and looked up at Xion. "Which hat?" Xion asked. "That one" Ryan said pointing toward the one with the web design over it

Xion giggled and went back to the mirror. A faint smell floated in from the mall. (hmm chese burgers) Ryan thought. His stomach growled a bit. "Ryan let's go get something to eat" Xion said "All this shoping is making me hungry" Xion went to the front desk and purchased the hat. Ryan fallowed Xion as she went out of the store and headed toward the food court.


	4. Chapter 4

OoC: I kno I've been writing a lot of chapters for this story but I'll still continue the Cave Story one too.

Xion was eating her buger as Ryan sat there just staring off into space thinking about what has happened. (This is so confusing, first that strange cat shows up then the next thing I kno there was a hot dog stand coming toward me,,,, well I'm not going to believe that stupid story is true) Ryan thought. "Hey Ryan" Xion said.

"Huh" Ryan said getting pulled out of his thoughts. "You hardly touched your food, are you sure your ok" Xion said. "For the last god damn time, I'm fine" Ryan said ticked off. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Xion said angerly. (You have no idea) Ryan thought.

"C'mon let's go to the arcade, it'll cheer you up" Xion said. "Let me guess your out of money" Ryan said. Xion had a look of surprise that quickly turned to a look of sadness. "Yeah" Xion said "C'mon let's go" Xion said chearily. She got up and started to pull Ryan by his arm. (Why does she always do that) Ryan thought letting Xion guide him to the arcade.

(I remember one time, I let her guide me and we wound up in the perfume section, I needed a gas mask just to get outa there) Ryan thought laughing to himself.

Arcade

Various arcade games lined the walls of the black and white room. Ryan walked up to the arcade game Pac-man. "Oh c'mon at least go to Mrs. pac-man" Xion said. "When it's your turn you can go, right now it's my turn" Ryan said putting a quarter into the slot. The game made several beeps and musical jingles as Ryan quickly used the joy stick to move the 2D character. "This could take a while" Xion said sitting on a nearby bench.

Several hours later

"Alright" Ryan said as he made the top 5 high score. "Finally" Xion said getting off the bench. "Ok your turn" Ryan said turning around. As he took a step something caught his leg and he triped. "Ugh" ryan turned on his back to see his feet stuck in the cords of the arcade games. "Such a clutz" Xion said walking over she bent down and tried to help Ryan unwrap the wires.

"Hold still" Xion said. "I'm trying, I'm trying" Ryan said moving his feet to get them untangled. "ugh you know what I"m getting help" Xion said as she got up and started to walk away. "Now don't go anywhere" She giggled and winked as she disapeared behind a wall. *Meow* A cat's meowing filled Ryan's head. He quickly turned his head to see the same night black cat as yesterday.

Suddenly the machine behind him started to make a buzzing noise. Ryan could hear the crackle of electricity as the buzzing grew louder. Ryan could feel the wires start to pop and sizzle from the electricity. Sparks flew from the cables every few minutes.

A large bolt of electricity washed over Ryan's body. Ryan screamed in pain as the electricity passed through his body. He was laying on the ground barely councious. He saw Xion running back. "Oh no SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULENCE" Xion yelled tears ran down her face. Ryan's vision faded the black as he heard the soft sobing of his friend.

"ugh" Ryan said as he finally came too, He was back in his room still feeling a slight tingle from the shock he recived. "Again?" Ryan said confused. His right hand burned. Another claw mark appeared forming a X on his hand. "Again..." Ryan said seriously. Suddenly the phone rang. "Hello" Ryan said as he answered it. "Hey Ryan, you left kinda early yesterday want to finsh shoping for costumes" Xion said.

"Xion?" Ryan said "Who else" Xion said. "Didn't you see me get shocked yesterday" Ryan asked. "Shocked?" Xion said confused "How am I suppose to know you left right after getting some food at the food court". "What" Ryan said shocked "But that impossible, I remember it clearly, The arcade game, the high score, my feet getting tangled.. the shock" Ryan said. "Is that something for creative writing class?" Xion asked "C'mon hurry up I can't wait for you forever"

The phone clicked. "But... how can that be... I didn't leave after getting food" Ryan said even more confused. "ugh this is so confusing" Ryan said putting on his shoes and heading out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

OoC: 1 death per day, man the death rate just keeps increasing these days XD oh well back to the story

Mall

"Where is she" Ryan said. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time (Sunday: 11:55am) Ryan thought. "ugh I'll give her five more minutes" Ryan said looking through the glass of a video game store. He was looking at the new releases, along with the featured games, and upcoming events.

He caught a glint of yellow in the window. "Huh" Ryan said as he leaned toward the window. His eyes reflected off the window their usual blue selves. He stared longer. His eyes flashed yellow and narowed for about a second then they returned to their normal selves. (What the..) Ryan thought. Suddenly he felt a hand on his back.

Surprised he turned around to see Xion. "Whats up" Xion asked. "Don't freak me out like that" Ryan said calmly "I nearly had a heart attack". "Get real.. what where you looking at" Xion asked. "oh um" Ryan said. He quickly glanced through the games. "Just checking out the new Kingdom hearts game" Ryan said scracting the back of his head. "Well we didn't come here for video games c'mon halloween is only a few days away" Xion started to walk toward a nearby costume shop.

(Strange) Ryan thought as he fallowed Xion into the store.

Costume shop (Several minutes later)

"here try this" Xion said putting some large cat ears on Ryan's head. Ryan laughed "Xion I'm not trying to pick up television broadcasts". Xion giggled as she put the cat ears back. "Well schools tomorrow" Xion said sadly. "Weekend always go by fast" Ryan said sadly. Xion picks up another pair of cat ears "Well how about these" Xion asked trying to change the subject.

"Maybe later, we got to do something to make this weekend count" Ryan said heading toward the entrence. "Like what" Xion asked fallowing him.

Central Mall

"Let's see do you want to A. Prank people, B. Eat, C..." Ryan looked around. "C. Enter the horror house again" Ryan asked. "Definally not the horror house, he tried to scare us off last time, if he doesn't want us there then we shouldn't go" Xion said. "Ok now what" Ryan asked. "hmmm you forgot D." Xion giggled. "Whats D?" Ryan asked. "D. Go to the movies c'mon" Xion said runing toward the movie theater.

"Hey no fair you got a head start" Ryan said running after her.

Few hours later

"That was a good movie huh" Xion said as she left the movie theater. "Yeah if you actually believe the world will end in 2012" Ryan said "It's nothing but a hoax the world will not end anytime within our lives". "C'mon have a little imagination" Xion said. "Maybe later" Ryan said.

"What time is it" Xion asked "My watch stoped". "um" Ryan pulled out his phone and looked at it. "About 3:30" Ryan said. "Shist I have homework, I'll see you tomorrow Ryan" Xion ran toward the entrence of the mall.

Ryan sighed as she ran off. (Well what now...) Ryan thought. (...Horror house, some strange things have been happening to me since I bought this necklace... the owner seems to kno something but I've been hanging with Xion so I haven't had time). Ryan started to walk toward the Central Mall.

OoC: What do you kno a chapter with out death in any of the conversation XD anyway deciding to cut it off now cuz it's getting kinda long


	6. Chapter 6

OoC: YAY I found a furry GF anyway back to the story

Ryan walked through the food court. (He has to know something) Ryan thought. Ryan walked up to the brick covered store. Ryan tried opening the door. "Huh?" Ryan said. The door wouldn't open. "DAMMIT" Ryan yelled. he hit his head against the door. (He's not here) Ryan thought (What a waste of a trip).

Ryan walked back through the mall and headed toward the entrence

Outside

(This sucks) Ryan thought angerly. (Now how am I suppose to figuer out whats happening to me). Ryan heard a pair of truck tires screech across the payment. His head turned toward the sound. He saw the truck turn around the corner. It was coming right at him

*Meow* A black cat near the entrence of the mall called out. "You!" Ryan said turning toward the cat. "It's you isn't it". the cat let out a low pitch meow. "Well guees what your not going to wi GAH" Ryan said as the truck slamed into him. He felt the tires crush his hands. His head hit the metal undercarrage of the car, and the exhaust burned his legs.

Tears ran down Ryan's face. The pain was just too much. After a few minutes of the car being over him he passed out. The black cat meowed. This meow sounded like a chuckle. The cat started walking toward Ryan...

Ryan's room

Ryan woke up and stared at the ceeling. His arm burned but he knew exactly what was happening. Once the burrning stoped he looked at his hand. A third claw like mark appeared. (It's always the same... I knew it... it's that cat... that stupid black cat he's the one causing all of this!) Ryan thought (Well no more, it's time I fought back... but how?) Ryan looked at the clock. It read 6: 27am. "Oh god I'm going to be late" Ryan said rushing to grab his back pack.

Ryan ran out the door grabing a pop tart and a Moon Mist on his way out

School

Xion stood at her locker siping some orange soda. Ryan ran thorugh the hall and made it to Xion. "Where have you been?" Xion asked. "Sorry, sorry" ryan said panting "I had a hard time waking up this morning". "well hurry up if you don't want to be late, Mr. Munjoy doesn't like tardy people" Xion said. "Yeah, yeah don't remind me" ryan said gulping his Moon mist.

"Wow poptarts" Xion said sacasticly "You really didn't wake up this morning did you" Xion asked. "No I didn't" Ryan said bitting one of the poptarts. "Don't forget, today is gym day, not health day" Xion said as she walked pasted Ryan and into the sea of people. (yeah if I live that long) Ryan he turned the dial on his locker.

OoC: Alright thats it for this chapter


	7. Chapter 7

OoC: For other sites besides F4L: I usually type these up on Furry 4 Life so most of the info will be furry related

The bell rang at the end of first hour. "Remember to finish your homework" The teacher reminded everyone. Ryan put his stuff in his dark blue backpack. "Ryan" Xion said as she walked up to him. "oh hey Xion" Ryan said. "So did you forget about your dream from this morning" Xion asked. "I told you it's not a dream I actually died" Ryan said.

"maybe you should switch to Diet Soda" Xion said "or save that for creative writing class I bet it'd get a A" Xion said jokenly. (Great... she doesn't believe me) Ryan thought. "Well I'll see you in the gym" Xion said as she walked out the door. (Hopefully I don't get mowed down by the janitor) Ryan thought sarcasticly as he exited the class room.

Locker room

(Whew the bullies arn't here yet) Ryan thought as he quickly opened his gym locker. He heard the air move behind him. He moved his head out of the way just in time to dodge a punch. The hand closed his locker.

"ugh, what do you want Devin" Ryan said looking at the face of the boy that the fist was attached too. "What I can't say hello" Devin said. "yeah well your hellos usually leave kids in the Nurses office" Ryan said "Just leave me alone I'm not in the mood" Ryan said turning back to his locker. "Well I can fix that" Devin picked up Ryan. Walked over to the trash can and shoved him inside.

Other students laughed and pointed as Devin walked off. "BASTARD" Ryan yelled strugling to get out of the trash can. The students continued to laugh. The trash can tiped over and Ryan was able to get out. (ugh when I get my hands on him) Ryan thought going back to his locker. His eyes glanced at a mirror. His eyes were glowing a birght yellow and they seemed more animal like. Ryan gulped. (What if I can't stop that stupid cat, what is happening to me) Ryan thought as he got ready for Gym and headed out of the locker room.

Gym

"Draco your late" The teacher said. "Sorry" Ryan said taking his spot next to some nerd and Devin. "Today class" The teachers voice boomed through the gym "We will be learning how to climb that rope" The teacher pointed toward a large rope hanging from the ceeling with a large blue mat under it.

"First up Devin" The teacher said. Devin hit Ryan in the back of the head then walked over to the rope. (Thats it I'll kill him) Ryan thought. Devin only made it up half way before he slid down. "Alright next... Ryan". Ryan groaned. "Knock them dead" Devin said while slaming his hand hard on Ryan's back. Ryan walked over to the rope. he looked up the rope seemed to extend into the heavens. Ryan gulped. *Meow* Ryan heard a cat meow. "What" Ryan said as he looked for the source of the sound.

Up on one of the support beams right above the rope was the black cat that was fallowing him. (Not him again) Ryan thought. "TODAY DRACO" The teacher yelled at Ryan. Ryan started to climb the rope. He inched further and further up. "Ok Draco you can come back down" The teacher said. Ryan ignored him and kept climbing. "DRACO" The teacher yelled. Ryan was about to reach the top. (This is it, I can end this right here and now) Ryan thought

The Cat meowed. Ryan heard a snaping sound. The rope was breaking! "no..oh no no no" Ryan said as he scrambled to climb back down. *SNAP* The rope snaped. Ryan fell. he looked to the ground below. Some how the blue mat was gone. A few students gasped when they relized what happened. Ryan hit the ground hard. his head was spining. The teacher rushed into his office and franticly started punching in the number for 911.

Devin walked over to Ryan. "Thats what you get for showing off" Devin said. Devin's words echoed in his head. He felt even more dizzy. "Don't worry Draco" The teacher said "Can you hear me" "Hey Draco" Ryan passed out

OoC: Sooooo close huh


	8. Chapter 8

OoC: I kno I havent' updated in over two days but I have exams coming up

PS: Twi: Who dosen't like cats ^^

Ryan's room

Ryan gasped as he woke up. "No...No.." Ryan said as his hand started to burn. "NO!" Ryan yelled "This can't be happening, who is this happeneing, why is this happening" Ryan said to himself. He got up and got dressed. "One way or another I have to take that psycho cat down, I know I'll ask Wane if he knows the Demon cat's weakness" Ryan said. He grabed a pop tart and a root beer and headed out the door.

School

(After school...) Ryan thought. (Then I'll get some answers). "Ryan!" Xion yelled Cheerfully as she ran toward him. "your in a cheery mood" Ryan said. "I kno, I kno listen" XIon said. "Yesterday the rope broke, so today we get to go the pool for Gym Class" Xion jumped for joy. "Ghh" Ryan said thinking about the pool. "Is something wrong" Xion asked. "nothing" Ryan said. (Whats wrong with me, I'm a good swimmer, so why does the pool freak me out all of a sudden) Ryan thought. "you seem jittery maybe you should switch to diet" Xion said with a smile. "Yeah... listen I got to get to first hour" Ryan said.

"Oh right right, see you later than" Xion said as she walked toward her classroom. "Whew" Ryan said walking toward his classroom.

Gym about 3 hours later

"YEAH" A kid yelled as he jumped off the diving board. "Alright next". Xion climbed up the ladder. She wore a bright blue swimsuit. Ryan blushed as he watched Xion. (Nya, she looks so cute) Ryan thought. (Wait Nya?) Ryan thought. he heard a splash. He looked over to see Xion waving at him while she floated in the water. (~Nya) Ryan thought as he waved back. Xion got out of the pool and walked over to Ryan.

"Hey have you seen the bracelet I always wear" Xion asked Ryan. "The yellow one with pink hearts" Ryan asked. "yeah" Xion said "Nope" Ryan said looking away from Xion. "Well it has to be around here somewhere" Xion said. "Found it" Ryan said. "huh" Xion said. "It's at the bottom of the pool" Ryan said. "I can't see it" Xion said. "I'll get it" Ryan said as he ran toward the pool. "NO RUNNING DRACO" The teacher yelled. Ryan stoped and started to walk toward the pool. He jumped in.

The water felt cold and weird to him, like that type of weird that you get when your not use to something. Ryan swam to the bottom. He reached for the Bracelet. (Too easy) ryan thought. When he tried to push off the buttom he didn't move. (Huh) Ryan thought his air suply running low. (S*** my foot) Ryan thought trying to pull his foot out of the grate at the bottom of the pool

(Where is he) Xion thought. Ryan thrashed around. His air supply was extremly low, he could feel himself falling into a state of uncounciosness. He opened his mouth. A large air bubble came out. Ryan watched as it floated to the surface.

"Hmm" Xion said seeing the air buble surface "RYAN!" Xion yelled running toward the pool. "NO RUNNING SHIDO" The teacher said. Xion didn't stop she jumped into the pool. Ryan saw Xion heading toward him. (Xion...) Ryan thought as he passed out. He heard a muffled *Meow*.

OoC: quick day huh Well what are we at five lives 5/9 down 4 to go, This is getting fun


	9. Chapter 9

OoC: I'm so excited for this chapter, you'll find out why later no spoilers ^^

P.S: Twi The Xion in my stories is bassed off the Xion in Kingdom Hearts 358/2

She was my fav character besides Roxas

Ryan's room

Ryan sat up quickly. He started to hack and gagge. "PTWO" Ryan spat the substance onto his floor. "Oh gross it taste like clorine" Ryan said as he looked at the puddle on the ground. He got up. His arm burned but he knew what it meant. "ugh so begins another day of being killed" Ryan said as he passed his mirror. Something black on his head caught his attention. He quickly grabed the mirror and angled it to the top of his head.

"What the.." Ryan said. In the mirror he could see two black cat like ears. Ryan raised his hand and poked one of them. The ear recoiled then relaxed. "Thats really strange" Ryan said as he poked it again with the same result. "Uh... looks like a hat day" Ryan said pulled out a red ski cap from his closet and covered the ears with it. It felt akward having the ears smushed up against Ryan's head but he didn't want to be made fun of.

Ryan gathered his things and headed out the door.

School

Ryan was at his locker getting his stuff for his classes. "Ryan" Xion yelled as she ran down the hallway. "oh Hey Xion" Ryan said getting up. "So are you ready for halloween" Xion asked. "thats like 3 days away" Ryan said. "Yeah are you ready" Xion asked. "uh not yet but I will be" Ryan said. "cool anyway good to see your back to your normal self and not talking some noncence about some weird dream you had" Xion said. "Yeah well.." "DRACO!" Devin yelled as he walked down the hallway. "Man I'm just popular today" Ryan murmered as he turned around

Devin and three of his friends surrounded Ryan. "ugh can this wait I kinda have a lot on my plate right now" Ryan said. "No" Devin said as he pulled back his fist. Ryan senced it and moved out of the way. Devin ramed his fist into the locker. "Time for some pay back" Devin said pulling his hand away from the slightly dented locker. (oh great) Ryan thought (First I turn into some freak now I have some gorila trying to kill me). "Say your prayers Draco" Devin said as he thrust his fist at Ryan.

The fist colided with Ryan's face. He fell back ward and hit his head on the lockers. he fell to the ground with blood coming out of his nose. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" A teacher yelled. "Oh s*** run" Devin said running down the hall. Xion bent down and helped Ryan up. "C'mon let's get you to the nurse" Xion said half draging Ryan.

Nurse's office

"Alright just hold the tissue there" The nurse said to Ryan. Ryan held the tissue in place. "Let me guees Devin right?" The nurse asked Xion. "yeah I wish I knew why he hates Ryan so much" Xion said. "Could we quit talking in the third person" Ryan said like he had a stuffed up nose "I'm right here".

"How are you feeling" The nurse asked Ryan. "A little light headed" Ryan said. "Well thats normal" The nurse said. "Yeah normal Devin" Xion said "I just wish for once you could beat him up Ryan" Xion said. "Alright well I need to see if he has a concussion, Xion please take off his cap" The nurse said. Ryan's face paled Xion reached over and grabed the cap. Ryan pulled down on the cap as Xion grabed on.

"C'mon Ryan let go" Xion said yanking on the cap. "No" Ryan said pulling harder. "C'mon she's just going to check for a concussion, whats the big deal" Xion asked. (Everything!) Ryan thought. "Well he does seem awfuly pale" the nurse said "maybe we should send him home" The nurse sugested. Xion stoped pulling on Ryan's cap. "Ok fine" Xion said. "Good now Ryan, go strait home and drink pleanty of water" The nurse said. "uh.. thanks" Ryan said as he got up and headed out the door.

Streets

(This is just what I've been waiting for) Ryan thought (Finally I can end all this crazy nonscence). Ryan ran toward the mall. When he reached it he was all out of breath. Ryan took a few minutes to catch his breath then walked inside. The mall was busy with people buying all sorts of halloween decorations. Ryan walked up to the same brick store in the food court with the sign that said in bright red bloody leters (The horror house). The spider web doors felt sticky on his hands as he opened the door.

"We're NOT open" Wane said sitting with a hat over his eyes. His feet were on the counter as he leaned back. "yeah well I don't care" Ryan said taking off his cap. he locked the door to the shop behind him. Wane lifted up his cap so that way only one eye was visible. "Oh it's you" Wane said calmly. "Yeah it's me" Ryan said angerly as he walked over to the counter. "What the hell is happeneing to me" Ryan asked. "I tried to warn ya" Wane said "Akuma no yōna neko will be after your soul". "Yeah well how do I stop him" Ryan asked angerly. "Whoa whoa don't get your fur in a bunch dude" Wane said. "Is that your idea of a joke, CUZ I'M NOT LAUGHING" Ryan yelled. "ok ok look here cat boy" Wane said. Ryan groaned at being called Cat boy. "Akuma can only be defeated on hallo's eve". "halloween? but thats only 3 days away" Ryan said

"Well then you beter figuer out his weakness soon" Wane said. "WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW" Ryan yelled. "Look keep it down kid, the last thing you want to happen is for someone to come in here and see you looking like that" Wane said. "I thought you could help, looks like I was wrong" Ryan said grabing his cap. "Whoa whoa whoa little dude" Wane said standing up. "I never said I couldn't help, I know something that will weaken Akuma but only for a short time" Wane said

"Really? What is it" Ryan asked. "It'll be ready on halloween, don't want to spoil the surprise" Wane said. "so I come here on halloween" Ryan asked. "No, don't worry when you need me I'll be there" Wane said "Now get going your disturbing my costumers". "What costumers?" Ryan asked "Percisly" Wane said. Ryan was really confused now, he put on his cap and walked out the door.

Mall parking lot

(Well at least I got back up now) Ryan thought. Sudenly he heard shooting. he looked over to the noise. Two people were shooting at each other. People ran as shots rang out. "Dam" Ryan said hidding behind a stone pillar. A bullet grazed the pillar. "At this rate the whole mall will be shot up" Ryan said thinking to himself. He saw a little girl trip. He peeked around the corner. Random shots rang out. Ryan rushed over to the girl. "C'mon hurry!" Ryan said pushing the girl behind the pillar. Another shot rang out. "Ghh" Ryan said grabing his stomach. he fell to his knees.

He slowly moved his hand away from his stomach. Red liquid oozed off his hand. (Blood) ryan thought paniced. A small pool of blood formed at his felt dizzy, it was getting hard to breath. He fell over on his side. His breathing getting deep and heavy. His cap fell off revealing his ears. The girl took one step toward him. "..NO.." Ryan shouted. "STAY THERE IT'S TOO DANGEROUS". The girl back off. She had a mixed look of shock, fear , and confusion.

The blood pool grew. Ryan felt more dizzy. Finally he colasped to the ground. His eye sight fadded in and out. He saw the two gunners shooting more people. The shots rang through his head like nails on a chalkboard. "No.." He said weakly. "This can't be happeneing." *Meow* A black cat was next to Ryan. "YOU" Ryan said with rage "YOU CAUSED THIS" Ryan said stil heavily breathing. As the cat started walking toward Ryan he passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

OoC: Ryan is running out of time only two more kills and he's gone... what will he do,

Read and find out

P.S: Sorry for taking so long to post this I had exams and really needed to study

P.S.S I'm going to work on one story at a time

Ryan's room

Ryan sat up startled. A slight pain filled his chest. He put his hand over it. A familier burning sensation flowed over his arm

"7" Ryan said counting the scars on his arm. "If what Wane said was true... then these should be my last two days" Ryan said grimly "I have to find that cat..." Ryan ran his hand across his arm "It's the only way" Ryan got up and headed toward the kitchen. "But first..." Ryan said picking up the phone.

Xion: Sidewalk walking to school

*BRRRRIIIIINNNG* Xion's phone went off. "hmm" Xion said picking up her phone. "Hey Ryan whats up" Xion said into the phone. "_Hey Xion..."_ Ryan's voice came back grimly. "Whats wrong, are you sick" Xion asked. "_No but I need you to do me a favor..."_ "Hmm" Xion said. _"I just need you to take notes for me today" Ryan said._ "Ok... but you've been acting weird lately..." Xion said. "_Relax everthing is fine"_ Ryan said. "Well Alright..." Xion said not completely convinced.

"_K thanks"_ Ryan said hanging up the phone. (There is deffinally something going on) Xion thought as she continued to walk to school.

Ryan

"Ok thats taken care of, now to find that cat" Ryan said. He pulled out a bowl and some cereal. "Can't find cats on a empty stomach" Ryan said pouring the cereal into the bowl. Ryan started to think. "Oh yeah milk" Ryan said walking over to the fridge.

The milk was sitting on the lowest plate in the fridge. Ryan got on his hands and knees and started to reach for the milk. "Got it" Ryan said. Suddenly he heard a ripping noise. "oh don't tell me..." Ryan said turning around. A giant black cat tail was coming out of his lower back. "ugh... why can't I be normal" Ryan sighed getting up and walking back to the bowl with the milk.

Streets: A few minutes later

(Where do cats go when there not killing people) Ryan thought. His cap covered his head smushing the ears down. The tail pushed up against the edge of Ryan's pant leg. (ugh and I thought the ears were bad) Ryan said moving the tail into place. (I probally could have thought of something beter then putting it in my pant leg tho) Ryan sighed as he continued to walk.

(Let's see) Ryan thought (Cat's are usually calm, friendly, and playful) Ryan made a face of disguest. (This cat is mean, vicious, and merciless, were does a cat like that go) A solid black cat walked out of the alley. (Gotcha) Ryan thought. The cat looked at him. It turned and ran. "Oh no you don't" Ryan said chassing the cat.

The cat ran toward a serries of large factories. He crawled through the hole near the bottom of the chain link fence. "Dam" Ryan said watching the cat run further into the factory. "Yeah you beter run!" Ryan yelled as he climbed the fence. He jumped down and ran in the direction the cat went.

Ryan read the sign on the door. "Fugeson's Wax Factory?" Ryan said confused. "did we even have a wax factory here?" Ryan opened to door and went inside.

Fugeson's Wax Factory Interior

Ryan looked around. All the machines were covered in Cobwebs and dust. "These things look like they haven't been used in 30..." Ryan wiped his hand on one of the machines "Scratch that, 50 years" Ryan wiped off his hand on his pants. He looked up. The cat walked across the catwalks above. It turned toward Ryan and hissed at him.

"Like seeing you brightens up my day" Ryan said as he ran toward the steps. The cat ran until there was no more catwalk left to run on. Ryan quickly caught up. "End of the road" Ryan said. The cat did an evilish grin. Ryan looked down below. He and the cat were directly above a tube full of wax. "So what this wax hasn't been warm since the 50's" Ryan said.

"There's no way you can beat me with cold wax". The cat grined. Suddenly the machines roared to life and Ryan could feel the heat emiting from the pot. The heat quickly rose in temperacher and made the air stuffy. "Wow at this rate it could burn me in a matter of seconds" Ryan said. *Meow* Ryan heard the cat's meow. It was like nails on a chalkboard in his brain, the screech grew louder and louder. Suddenly the catwalk started to bend.

*CRACK* The catwalk fell apart sending Ryan and the cat plumiting toward the pot. The cat grined as it landed on the edge of the pot and jumped to the ground. Ryan fell in. It was like a cannon ball. It shot up wax like gyser as he sunk in. The wax burned his skin. Ryan tried to yell but the wax cemented his mouth shut before he could. He could feel the wax burning his skin off. The wax scolded his head, and covered his feet with the slimy greenish liquid like object.

(Some one help...) Ryan thought weakly. Suddenly Ryan remembered What Wane had said about The demon cat. (He said it only can be destroyed on Halloween) Ryan thought. (Well thats tomorrow, tomorrow is the day I end this) Ryan thought as the burning became to much for him and he passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

OoC: Final day about time right ^^

Anyway what will happen will Ryan win or will the Cat kill him for the final time

More importantly why are you looking up here the story is down there

?

Ryan woke up feeling very light headed. (uh that last kill was a knock out) Ryan thought. (Where am I anyway) Ryan looked around. A red bricked alley with a greasy dumpster and trash littered the ground. The walls had several graffites on them. (Ok well at least I kno where I am... sorta) Ryan shook his head a little.

Ryan tried to walk forward but his feet felt strange. Ryan triped and fell in a mud puddle. (ugh) Ryan thought as the mud started to settle. (Why is there a giant mud puddle here, I know it rained earlier yesterday but not this much) Ryan thought. He looked in the mud. A cat was staring back at him. (AHH) Ryan jumped back. He slowly walked up to the puddle and stared at it again. The same cat was staring at him copping his moves.

(Is that me?) Ryan thought. "Meow" (Huh I'm meowing). (ugh I'm going to put this on the list of reasons to kill that cat) Ryan thought. He had black fur with yellow tiped paws. The yellow on his belly exteneded to his face and half of the inside of his legs. Thick black fur covered the top of his head. His tail had yellow strips on it. His back had 5 yellow claw marks on it.

(First things first) Ryan thought as his stomach growled. (Food) Ryan walked on his four legs. It was kinda akward at first but he quickly got the hang of it and started to run down the sidewalk.

Central Park

Ryan walked into the park. (Geez I don't know how long it was since the last time I was here) Ryan thought looking at the multicolor leaves on the dark brown trees. His stomach growled again (ugh were can a cat get some food) Ryan thought.

He saw a girl sitting on a bench. (Hey... isn't that Xion) Ryan thought. Ryan walked closer to the girl. "Oh... hello there" Xion said to Ryan. "Meow" (Hi). "Wow your fur is really dirty" Xion said picking up Ryan. *Meow...*. "C'mon let's get you cleaned up" Xion started walked out of the park. (Well it's beter than nothing...) Ryan thought.

OoC: Quick Chapter I kno.

Anyway tune in next time.


	12. Chapter 12

OoC: Ok I kno that I haven't posted much this month, but school comes first. New Trimester, New challenges

Xion's house

*Ring Ring* "Ah come on pick up" Xion said pacing around her living room with her cell phone to her ear. "ugh" Xion said as she clicked the end call button "He doesn't pick up this morning, he didn't pick up last night, and lately he's been acting weird" Xion said sitting on the couch.

*Meow* Ryan said sitting next to her. "Ugh Ryan can be so strange sometimes" Xion said. *Meow?* Ryan said tilting his head a little. Xion sighed "I hope he remembers that we have to go trick or treating later" Xion said. (Oh shist, I compeltely forgot about that) Ryan though (I didn't even get a costume...) Ryan had a look of shock on his face. (... I'm so screwed) He thought.

"Well just make yourself at home" Xion said heading toward the kitchen. (Well this sucks) Ryan thought laying down on the couch (I'm a cat, I'm probally going to die, and my best friend is going to hate me) Ryan frowned a bit (What a way to spend a halloween...). Xion came back with a bowl of milk. She placed it on the ground a few feet away from the couch

"Go on, eat up" Xion said walking toward her room. Ryan got up and carefully walked over to the bowl. (Well maybe this day isn't totally bad) Ryan thought laping up the milk.

A few minutes later

Ryan was laying on the ground next to the bowl. (...Now I know why cat's are so lazy, it's the milk) Ryan thought as a smile streched across his face. Xion walked in with her purse. "I can't believe I forgot to buy candy" Xion said as she opened the front door and left closing the door behind her.

Ryan snaped up as the door slamed shut. Ryan yawned. (Well that was a good nap) Ryan thought stretching. *Meow* "hey" A male cat with grey fur with a few white marks through the back and a white stomach said. "So your the stray" The cat said. *Meow!* "Shadow!" Ryan said "I'm glad to see you"

"I thought that was you Ryan" Shadow said. "You knew it was me?" Ryan asked. "Your scent gave you away, you should shower more" Shadow said. "Ha ha... very funny" Ryan said glaring at Shadow.

"Hey don't get your whiskers in a twist, looks like those stories you were telling Xion were true huh" Shadow asked. "Yeah..." Ryan said looking at the ground. "Well don't worry about it" Shadow said. "Wait how did you know about that?" Ryan asked. "Who do you think Xion talks to when your not around" Shadow said with a smirk.

"So did she tell you the story about the Demon Cat" Ryan asked. "Yeah, course I didn't believe it but now... " Shadow said. "I know, I know you don't need to remind me" Ryan said hissing a bit as he spoke. "Hey don't throw a hissy" Shadow said "C'mon were going to find that cat" Shadow said. "how?" Ryan asked. "The only entrence and exit is the front door"

"just fallow me" Shadow said heading toward Xion's backyard through the cat door. Ryan fallowed The door smacked him as he ran through. "Whoa slow down tiger" Shadow said as he walked to a hole in the chain link fence that surounded Xion's back yard. "how long has that been there?" Ryan asked. "Who knows, c'mon" Shadow said crawling through the hole.

Ryan fallowed getting his tail snaged on the fence. Shadow rolled on the ground laughing as Ryan struggled to get his tail free. Ryan finally got his tail free and stared at Shadow rolling acros the ground. "You done?" Ryan asked in a angry tone. "Yeah" Shadow said quietly laughing. Shadow got up and tried not to laugh. "C'mon kit" Shadow said running toward the city.

OoC: Some cat fun in this chapter, anyway tune in next time


	13. Chapter 13

OoC: Alright well I'll try to stretch this out as much as I can but my prediction is about 2 to 3 more chapters and a epilouge Now let's get to the fun stuff shall we

Alley

Ryan was walking with his tail between his legs. "Will you chill out" Shadow said looking at Ryan. "Sorry, it's just... I feel weird" Ryan said. "Well you look weird, c'mon let's go to the park" Shadow started to run toward the other end of the alley. "Hey wait up" Ryan yelled chasing after him.

A glint of yellow caught his eyes as he ran. (What the...) Ryan thought. He saw a pair of yellow cat eyes looking at him from the dark side of the trash can. As Ryan ran by the cat pounced him. "Gotcha" The female orange cat said. "Hey get off" Ryan said strugling under the orange cat. The cat giggled. "Why does it bother you" She had Ryan pined to the ground with her paws

"A little" Ryan said as he stoped strugling. "My names Jewel" The orange cat said "Whats yours?". "I'm Ryan" Ryan said as the orange cat let him get up. He looked at the orange cat. She had two black leg warmer things around her front paws. Her ear was orange except for a little bit near her black hair. She had black claw like marks all over her body. She wore a yellow ribbon around her neck.

OoC: This is actually someone on F4L and yes I did ask permission to use their character

OoC: Here's the pic link:

http:/api.ning.com/files/6zZEP2U6o4g2*TeC*ggrwwFiMuwAkr*3LLANi8FsL...

He blushed a little. "What.. do I have something on my face.." Jewel wrinkled her nose a bit. "Uh no.. it's just that.." "HEY KIT" Shadow yelled walking back into the alley. "C'mon we don't have all day you know" Shadow looked at Jewel. "Oh I see whats going on.. Ryan were you flirting with some tail" Shadow said with a grin on his face. "What no it's it's..." Ryan blushed harder

"Who are you calling a tail" Jewel said walking up to Shadow. "Whoa.. put the claws away kitty" Shadow said sarcasticly "Well c'mon Ryan we need to find That Demon Cat" Shadow said walking away from Jewel. "Right" Ryan said his blush fading a bit while fallowing Shadow. "Hey wait up" Jewel said chasing after them.

Streets

"A Tail? What does that even mean" Ryan asked Shadow. Jewel was walking behind them a few feet away. Shadow leaned in and whispered into Ryan's ear. "It means kinda a slut" Shadow said. "Oh, well she didn't seem that slutish, just playful" Ryan whispered back. "What ever it's your call" Shadow said as he continued walking.

"What's you guys talking about?" Jewel asked catching up with them. "Oh nothing" Ryan and Shadow Said at the same time. "Aww you guys are no fun" Jewel said sticking her tounge at Ryan and Shadow. "How about childish" Shadow said to Ryan as they continued walking

Park

"Well were here" Shadow said walking into the park. "Yay grass nya" Jewel said rolling in the grass. "Definally childish" Shadow said to Ryan. "I get it you don't like her" Ryan said walking into the park. "Well I never said that" Shadow said to himself.

"Jewel c'mon we're on a mission" Ryan said watching Jewel roll in the grass. Jewel ignored him and continued rolling in the grass. *sigh*. "We lost her kit" Shadow said to Ryan. *sigh* "Well that was fast" Ryan said. Shadow started to walk further into the park. Ryan shortly fallowed. Jewel looked up to see them walking away. "h hey wait up"

"Why are you still fallowing us" Shadow asked Jewel as she caught up. "The streets are a scary place for a female cat all by herself" Jewel said winking. "This girl is going to drive me insane..." Shadow said to Ryan. "Just put up with her for now" Ryan said. "Oh yeah defend the girl cuz she almost gave you some tail" Shadow said.

"It's not like I asked her to come along!" Ryan shouted in Shadow's face. "Ok geez dude chill, you nearly scared one of my nine lives out of me" Shadow said. "wait, say that again" Ryan said. "uh. Ok geez dude chill" Shadow said confused. "No the other part" Ryan said "You nearly scared one of my nine lives out of me?" Shadow said.

"That gives me an idea" Ryan said. Jewel pounces Ryan "Please tell me it involves food" Jewel said.

OoC: Well thats it for this chapter, I'm having a lot of fun typing these Cat chapters ^^

P.S Will Have a pic made for shadow when I get to it


	14. Chapter 14

OoC: It's almost christmas and I have more ideas for Fanfics. Has anybody played The World Ends with you? It's the best DS game ever! If you haven't played it and have a DS Definally get it. My other idea for a fanfic is a digimon Fanfic. This idea came from when I was reading over some Digimon RP's that I posted on

Anyway on with the story

Park

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Jewel asked Ryan. "Well... not really, but we have to try something" Ryan said. "Ok let's go over this again" Shadow said. "First we use you as Bait" Shadow said pointing his paw at Ryan "Then we gang up on the Demon Cat?". "Basicly" Ryan said. "Thats the most stupidest Idea I ever heard" Shadow said smacking his paw on his head.

"Yeah Ryan can't you come up with something beter" Jewel said. "If I had more time, maybe" Ryan said "Besides I still have to get a costume before Xion gets to my house" Ryan started to walk away. "Just remember fallow me but not too closely"

"This is going to fail" Shadow said. "Big time" Jewel added.

A few hours later

"Ryan!" Jewel yelled running up to him. "Whats wrong" Ryan asked. "We've been walking for hours, and my paws are starting to hurt" Jewel said. "Can't we rest for a bit" Shadow said running up to Ryan. "ugh fine" Ryan said walking under a shady tree. He layed down. Shadow and Jewel sat next to him. "I think we need a beter plan" Shadow said.

(Typical) Ryan thought. "Oh I don't think that'll be necesarry" Jewel said. "Huh why?" Shadow said noticing Jewel's frighten look. Ryan's ears perked up. Shadow looked in the direction Jewel was looking. Ryan picked his head up. He saw the same black as night cat as he saw on the first day he died.

"You!" Ryan jumped up, his fur tensed. He growled at the black cat. "Long time no see" The Demon cat said his golden eyes glowing. "Scary..." Jewel said shivering. "C'mon we can take him!" Shadow said. "Oh... how unfortunate I was only after one cat today" The Demon cat said with a evil grin.

"I deal with you two later" The demon cat's eyes glowed again. The tree branches seemed to spring to life. They lashed them selves at Jewel and Shadow. "Hey!" "Ahh!" Shadow and Jewel were wraped up in thick branches.

"Just you and me, cat boy" The demon cat said. "Grrr, you have no idea how long I wanted to do this" Ryan charged at the demon cat and tackled him. The both rolled down the hill fighting all the way down. As they hit the bottom they pushed away from each other and jumped back.

"Crud can't see them anymore" Shadow said. "Well c'mon and help me out of this" Jewel said strugling. "Alright alright just give me a min" Shadow bit into one of the branches that held him.

"Just give up, you can't beat me" The Demon cat said. "And what surender and give up my last life, I dont' think so" Ryan said bearing his teeth. "Fine I'll make this as slow and painful as I can" The demon cat said as he pounced at Ryan with his claws extended.

Ryan jumped to the side A small scratch on his face. He wraped his tail around the Demon cat's neck. "Ghk" The demon cat said. Ryan ran while still having the demon cat traped by his tail. his body draged across the ground. "pft, hey! Your getting dirt in my fur!" The demon cat said as shadowy energy surounded him.

Ryan's tail started to burn. "OUCH!" Ryan yelled as his tail unwraped and he flew forward. He rolled for a bit and hit a tree. He was upside down and his tail fell to his face. The demon cat walked up to him. his claw filled with shadowy energy, and his eyes filled with rage. "Say goodbye" The demon cat raised his paw.

(Shist) Ryan thought. "Don't breath!" A familer voice said. Suddenly a gun fired off. Ryan and the demon cat were surounded in a yellowish mist. "What the.." The demon cat said stumbling back a bit. Ryan held his breath. the demon cat started to sway back and forth and suddenly crashed to the ground. "Nows your chance" the voice said. Ryan got up and pounced the demon cat.

(Goodbye) Ryan thought as he slamed his claw into the demon cat. The demon cats eyes suddenly shot open. "No.. it can't be..." Suddenly white spirit- air like things shot out of his body. 8 transparent white substances flew around. "Whoa..." Ryan said looking at all of them. suddenly they came toward Ryan at a blinding speed.

Ryan's body started to glow white for a bit as the white spirits went inside him. Ryan breathed the air smelled funny suddenly he fell to the ground. The demon cats body disapeared leaving Ryan just laying there. He passed out.

"I told him not to breath in.." Wane said as he came out from the shadows. "Catnip always has some strang effects" Wane said picking up Ryan and carried him off.

Ryan's Room

Ryan woke up with a start. He still felt a little loopy. "Ugh my head" Ryan said. His hand flew to his head. *Ding dong* Ryan's door bell rang. "Hmm" Ryan said getting out of his bed and headed toward the door. He opened the door to see Xion there in her witch costume. "Hi Ryan" Xion said with a smile. "Oh hey Xion" Ryan said. "Nice costume" Xion said.

"What?" Ryan said snaping out of his headache. He looked in the hall mirror. His face had black fur all over it, He had a cat like muzzle, behind him his tail waged back and forth, cat like ears stuck out of his head.

(What... the hell) Ryan thought obviously freaked. Xion handed him a bag, "C'mon it's halloween" Xion said grabing Ryan's hand and pulling him out the door.

OoC: Well thats the end of the story, next chapter will be the epilouge. Stay tune for that.


	15. Epilouge

OoC: not all my stories will have a epilouge, but in order to fill in some holes I decided to add one

Epilouge

so in the end, the demon cat was defeated, i made some new friends, and i kept some cat like qualities. Don't worry a few days later I figured out how to change between my human, my cat, and my half cat form. Xion didn't supect a thing. But that was last year.

This year I'm 15, and I'm learning all about my ablilities. Besides my enhanced strenght and speed, i also got Agility, and ballance. I can control the powers of darkness and bend the shadows to form various objects and weapons. The day after Halloween I got a call from Wane, he needed more help at his shop

Little did I know that wane was actually fighting super natrual creaters. You kno like Minotars, Gargoyles, and other creatures like that.

Anyway it's halloween and me and Xion are going trick or treating again. most people say were to old and stuff like that but it's a way for me and Xion to hang out and act like the freaks that we are. ... ok so I'm more freakish than her being half cat and all. Don't get me wrong Xion is still human but she is still my friend I would do just about anything for her.

Oh shadow and Jewel are fine, we usually hang out after school when I have no plans. Wane got them out of the branches after taking me home. Sometimes when theres a cursed animal like the demon cat running around I team up with them to take it down. But those are all different stories.

Now back to this halloween.

*DING DONG* "coming!' Ryan yelled as he ran down the steps in a vampire costume. Ryan opened the door. "Hey Xion" Ryan said. "Hey Ryan, guess what i found" Xion said smiling. "Some fangs to go with this costume" Ryan said joking. Xion was wearing a loose fabric Tabby cat costume. "Aww I thought you were going to wear that cat costume from last year" Xion said moving her fake cat tail out of the way.

"I like to mix it up, now what did you find" Ryan asked his yellow cat like eyes staring at Xion. "He's just the cutest black cat ever" Xion said picking up a cat. Ryan stared at the cat. (No way...) Ryan thought looking horrified. *Meow* (Hello Ryan... Ready for round 2?) The Night black fur'd cat said as Xion petted him. Thats when I knew that this wasn't over just yet

OoC: Well expect more stories like this one, except with different hollidays and different enemies. This was really fun to type and I hope I get another idea like this someday


End file.
